Shooting stars and secret smiles
by Reginasblackapple
Summary: We all dream of meeting Lana parrilla one day and, till that happens, here you have the first fic of Lana Parrilla meeting a fan.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is for all of you, for the people who love Lana Parrilla beyond anything, for the ones that want to meet her so bad and probably their dream will never come true because of the , beyond anything, this fic is for my friend Helena because she's one of those crazy awesome humans that you just meet if you are really lucky. Here is the first fanfic of Lana Parrilla meeting a fan. Hope you enjoy it.

'**Shooting stars and secret smiles'**

"_I've been spending the last 8 months_

_Thinking all love ever does__  
__Is break and burn and end__  
__But on a Wednesday in a cafe__  
__I watched it begin again__**"**_

She couldnt remember how many times she pictured this scene in her mind. She remembered the first time she saw those magic brown eyes in her screen for the first time, the first time the sound of her voice made her feel unable to breathe, how many times she was too afraid of her own feelings for someone who would never know about her existence.

This was the life she had chosen. People she knew would never understand what that half-hispanic woman meant for her. She was the first thing that crossed her mind in the mornings and the one she dreamt of during the nights.

For months she thought her stupid and unattainable would never come true. "Fuck distance" she said every time she opened her tumblr and saw another girl meeting her "That should be me'' . she remembered then the Sunday evening laying in her bed, headphones on, listening songs that reminded her of Lana, about to cry sometimes, feeling that she'd never be able tol ove anyone as she loved her. "How could someone you dont even know mean the world for you?"

But now everything was different. Her dream was finally coming true and she couldnt even believe it. Staring at herself on the mirror that stupid smile of happiness showed up again hiding behind her lock of dark red hair.

'Today is the day Aria' she told to herself ' this second is the beggining of the happiest day of your life'

"How could it be tha cold in this damn Canada?'' she thought, hiding her face under a huge scarf showing just her big dark eyes.

She was pretty lost. Finding the studios of Once upon a time seemed such a hard work. She had been walking for hours but she didnt know where to go.

A deep dark forest showed up infront of her. Big trees drawing dark shadows on the floor, a cold wind waving her hair. The pencil trousers and the blazer under her coat werent enough to keep her warm. But she wasnt caring about that, she was so excited. This was the place, she knew it, she _felt_ it.

And there she was, the studios showed up infront of her and she could feel the magic '_'she really said that?'' _obviously she wasnt thinking straight but she needed to focus and find Lana "_Jesus fucking christ Aria focus_" she told to herself again. Suddenly she saw a person walking by. Giancarlo Esposito. She started to run.

''Hey… '' she said, showing a big smile.

''Hello there" he replied nicely ''Can I help you?''

''Yes i am a big fan of Once upon a time o my god i wanna take a picture with you right now but i need ot find Lana cause i dont have so much time left and i REALLY want to see her …''

'Im so sorry…' he stopped waiting for her to tell her name

'Aria'

'Im sorry Aria, but im afraid Lana is not shooting this week. But the rest of the cast is in the other side of the studios'

Aria couldnt believe it. More than 14 hours of flight. Hours of walking trying to find the studios. The disproportionate amount of Money her family spent sending her here for a week just …. Fo rnothing. Her plane was leaving tomorrow morning. She felt something breaking inside. All her illusions, all the things she wanted to said… everything meant nothing now.

'Than… thank you anyway… ill visit the rest of you guys' she said showing a fake smiles none of them believed.

' IM so sorry girl, maybe you can leave a note for her. Give it to Ginny ok?'

'Thank you' he said when the man touched her arm softly.

She started walking again. She wasnt sure is she wanted to meet the rest of the cast. Obviously she wanted but she didnt feel like. With he reyes lost in the forest infront of her she walked and walked with her head pointing at the floor.

'I didnt know someone hired a red-haired Little versión of Regina'

Her voice was distinct. She turned slowly and there she was. She wasnt as tall as she thought, but at least she was taller than her. The dark short hair around her face and that perfect smile made Aria's knees start to fail.

' Hello? ' the brunette asked, getting closer to the Young girl ' honey are you there?'

'I… I ' o she was totally unable to talk like a normal person, probaly Lana was thinking she was some kind of psycho fan ' I thought you werent filming here today'

'Oh deary, i dont even know when i have to shoot or not. This crazy life of mine!' Aria couldnt stop staring at her bright smile 'Whats your name sweetie?'

'Aria…' she smiled, feeling a bit more calm ' I came from Spain just to … meet you thou'

'O my god that's so sweet' and suddenly she felt Lana's arms surrounding her waist in a tight and warm hug tha t made her feel safe, like if hugging each other was the most natural thing in the world. She hugged her back. ' I was in Spain years ago. Where are you from?'

She asked placing the ginger's hair after her ear just to stare at her eyes again. She blushed under Lana's touch on her face, looking somewhere else.

'Gran Canary Island… its hotter than here thought' she blamed herself for saying such a stupid thing.

Lana laughed, throwing her head back.

'Good to know! Maybe i can go there on holidays'

' I can be your own touristic guide'

'That would be pretty awesome honey' she said, holding the ginger's hand between hers.

And then she found herself staring directly at Lana's dark eyes. Smiling. And she didnt feel uncomfortable. Something strange was growing inside of her. And she could see that the brunette was looking at her the same way. Something was changing and all she wanted was stay like that, infront of Lana, seeing the sun drawing shadows in every curve of her perfect face.

Suddenly an annpying sound made them turn into reality. Lana excused herself answering the pone.

''Yes… of course… ill be there in five…ok… bye'

She turned again to Aria, smiling at her in that way that made the Young girl feel butterflies in her stomach.

'I wish i could stay more, but storybrooke need the queen…. I think i havent signed you an autograph! How Kind of actress i am? Do you have something i can write in?'

'Yes… of course' Aria gave her nervously a Little paper. Then lana wrote something and kissed it, leaving the mark of her red lipstick in the note.

Suddenly lana walked a few steps making the distance between the girls disapear. She could even feel the brunette's breath in her face. Suddenly she placed one of her hands in Aria's hip, making her give a Little jump.

'See you soon pretty girl' she whispered at the ginger's ear, smiling with that tiny evil smile so characteristic of Regina MIlls.

And she walked. Without turning her head. Aria stared at her perfect curves moving with elegance being totally unable to breathe, or talk ore ven react to what just happened.

She opened the note and she felt her heart stopping. A pone number, Lana's lipstick and a Little sentence ' Tonight, at 8, in the café The old owl, dont be late dearie'

So hope you liked, this will get a bit more funny in the next episode (and we all know what funny means ;) )


	2. Chapter 2: Dont leave me high and dry

"_I drop it like it's hot,__  
__Baby, bolt, baby, bolt.__  
__A little bit of fun,__  
__For your soul, for your soul."_

_Lana del Rey- Go go Dancer._

**Don't leave me high and dry, honey.**

It was too dark to be 8 pm. Aria was in that café,touching her own hands nervously. Looking at every single person in that small room. Soem of them were alone, some others were with someone else but no one seemed to pay attention to the Young red haired lady hiding her face under a blue scarf.

Even if inside the café the temperatura was pretty warm she had the cold inside her bones. Aria took the note Lana gave her and reading it agains he felt her skin responding to the woman's words.

Suddenly a blast of cold wind woke her up of the Little dream that was forming in her head. And there she was.

She was a wearing a long black coat. The dark tights and the heels made her legs seem more longer and thin. Without even look around her she took her coat off. Under it she was wearing a black blazer, and the white shirt under it left nothing to the imagination. For a second Aria thought she could see the lace of the brunette's bra.

Aria tried to focus, she didnt know where to look and Lana hadnt noticed her yet. The brunette waved her hand softly, smiling at her and started walking with a graceful hip movement, that grey pencil skirt drawing every single curve of her perfect body.

'Hope i havent arrived late' she said. Aria couldnt help herself to stop staring at those red lips.

'No, you didnt… I was'

'Do you want to drink something? I think i really need a glass of wine'

'No thanks, im ok'

'Im sure you are thinking why i brought you here, right?' she asked raising and eyebrow.

'Pretty much yes… I mean you always invite your fans to drink something with you?'

'Oh no honey, you are my very first time' she said, and Aria could see a Little evil expression on her face.

Suddenly something made her give a Little jump on her chair. It couldnt be. No it couldnt be that. She looked at her knee and Lana's fingers were softly stroking her knee.

She looked at the brunette's eyes, staring at her, _teasing_ her with that deep grin of satisfaction on her face.

'Here's your wine ma'am' said the waiter puting a glass of dark wine on the table.

Lana averted her hand from Aria's leg, grabbing the glass and backing on the chair, without stop smiling. The Young girl couldn't stop feelings those fingers in her leg.

She drank a sip of wine, leaving the drawing of her lips in the glass and then she put it back on the table, without losing eye contact with Aria.

'You dont seem like a really talkative girl, arent you right?'

'Its just… this is a bit weird you know?' she similed shyly, hiding her smile under the scarf.

'You are all blushed' and she smiles in that way again ' Cute'

_What the hell she was doing? _Aria asked to herself. That woman was teasing her without even trying to hide it. But why? What was she trying? What she tried? She pictured a lot of scenarios before meeting her, but this one wasnt clearly one of them. That stunning, sexy woman was looking at her as if she wanted to jump and bite her infront of everybody.

She felt as if the air in the room wasnt enough. And the way Regina was biting her lip while staring at her wasnt helping. She woke up from the chair fastly and, runing to the bathroom, she could feel the eyes of every single person in that café staring at her.

She opened closed the bathroom door violently, locking it. She looked at herself at the mirror. Her chest moving up and down fastly. _God Aria maybe is not what you thin, maybe she just stroked your leg accidentally but… who does something like that ''accidentally?_

Suddenly someone opened the door and Aria felt her heart stoping. But it was justa n old woman revising her make up.

Aria turned her face to the window staring at the streets full of snow outside when she felt two hands grabbing her hips and puting her mouth next to Aria's ear.

'That woman arrived faster than me' the brunette whispered.

'What?...'

'You what honey?' she said biting her lip, looking at Lana with a deeply desire on her eyes. 'I got your message of coming here, more previte thats sure'

She got closer to Aria, puting her arm arounf her waist, pressing her chest with the brunette's.

'No… No!' she said pulling her away 'What are you doing? I mean, this was supposed to be an autograph, a couple of pictures and that's all'

'Then i thought that you decided to meet the wrong actress sweetie'

Suddenly Lana walked fastly, pushing Aria against the bathroom, locking the door again. Their lips were almost touching.

'I have seen the way you look at me' she said puting her cheek against Aria's, whispering again 'Dont act like if you didnt want this as much as I do'

And the her hand was under Aria's shirt, touching softly the tiny line of her bra.

Then Lana pressed her lips agains Aria's. and she couldnt resist anymore. The taste of the wine inside her mouth and Lana's tongue moving fastly inside Aria's mouth while har hands started moving fastly in her chest, looking for the way of getting rid of Aria's bra.

Lana's mouth moved from her lips, leaving the mark of her lipstick all over Aria's mouth and running around her nck, bitting the Licking the soft skin between the ear and the shoulders, and bitting her lobe.

Suddenly Lana grabbed Aria's wrists putting her arms on the door, leaving Aria totally unable to move under the brunette's fast movements.

Grabbing her arms up with one of her hands she started unbottoning Aria's shirt with the other. The bra disappeared before she could complain. Lana smiled with that evil grin just before moving her lips to the top of Aria's trousers, going up liking her skin till she arrived to her breast, kissing it slowly. Then she moved back to Aria's neck, biting it as a vampire, tasting her skin.

Suddenly someone knocked the door. They both stared at each other without moving.

'Someone's there' someone asked from the other side of the door.

Lana unlocked the door slowly. And then she grabbed Aria puting her inside one of the individual cabins. She was still hilding the Young girl by the waist, perssing her against her body till the woman left the bathroom.

'Maybe we should go somewhere else. See you in the parking in five minutes' she said checking Aria's half naked body one more time ' Dont forget your clothes honey'

And she opened the door, leaving Aria parlyzed, without breathe, and unable to move. All she wanted was to arrive at that parking as soon as she could.

Ill write the next chapter as soon as i can. Thanks for the reviews, im pretty new at this. Sorry if i made mistakes, im not english so yep… hope you liked it oh! The next one is gonna be more funny ;)


End file.
